Lifelong
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: There are many hardships that people have to face. For whatever reason, people drift apart. So when a true friend is encountered it's natural to want to preserve and cultivate the friendship. Strangers meet and become acquaintances. Acquaintances bond and become friends. Friends experience the good and the bad, and treasure every moment that makes the bond grow stronger.
1. Hi, my name is

**Lifelong**

Humor/Friendship

Chapter 1: _Hi, my name is…_

* * *

 _In this world, there are many hardships that people have to face; not everything is made of colour and good and sweet. So when something comes along that presents itself as 'worthwhile', it's only fathomable to take it in one's grasp and try to hold on as long as possible. Likewise, friendship….anyone can make a friend, but not all relationships last; whether partings were sweet, bitter, or a combination of both. For whatever reason, people drift apart. So when a 'true' friend is encountered and a meaningful bond is established and lasts throughout the years, it's natural to want to cultivate and reap the harvest of such a relationship and do whatever it takes to keep it going._

 _Strangers meet and become acquaintances. Acquaintances bond and become friends. Friends experience the good and the bad and treasure every moment that makes the bond grow stronger._

 _These are…_

A round soft mound with colourful icing went soaring through the air, making a 'thud' sound when it hit its target. The target being the face of a stubbled-face Australian man.

Little high pitched snickers played off each other and filled up the room. A little redhead clapped his hands together excitedly as the Australian wiped the gooey substance off, annoyed.

"Lavi!" the little redhead jumped at his name and the giggles died down. "The time-out corner now has your name on it. Go." The Australian man pointed to the corner and looked around the room warningly. All the other little children went back to playing with their toys and their friends.

Little Lavi walked over to the wall sullenly. A chuckle made its way to the Australian's ear, "Reever. No need to be so harsh. He's just having some fun."

Reever turned to the voice, his face showed his lack of amusement at what the other thought was 'fun'.

"Tyki, you're too easy with these kids. That's why they're the way they are." A doorbell rang and Reever sighed, "Now go answer the door so I can get cleaned up."

Tyki chuckled again and walked over to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a man with ridiculously long red hair.

"Oi, you. Take this brat away from me." Tyki raised an eyebrow, but looked down when he saw the man nudge his foot. There was a little child with large gray watery eyes staring directly at him; a yellow ball almost as big as the child's head was clutched in their arms.

Tyki instantly felt an attraction to the child. He bent down to the kid's level, "Hello there. What's your name?"

The child shrank back and their lips trembled as more tears made their eyes shimmer.

The redheaded man looked down at the display and asked in disgust -though that was the tone he had spoke with earlier-, "Are you one of those pedophiles?"

Tyki looked taken aback and chuckled nervously, "No…"

"Good." The redhead spoke before thrusting the child into Tyki's arms. Tears spilt over the brim of the child's eyes, and they opened their mouth to cry when the older man, just as fast, stuffed some sort of snack in their mouth; all attempts at crying immediately ceased.

"This place is paid to give you more of that, kid."

The child spoke for the first time; eyes filled with wonder, "weayy?"

"Yeah, so go play with all the other little rugrats." The man ruffled the child's hair and the child nodded enthusiastically. The redhead man then quickly shoved a small duffel bag into Tyki's hands and was just as quickly gone.

Tyki had watched the interaction between the two quite stunned, but he got out of it and ushered the child inside and called attention to the room.

"Everyone, we have a new friend today," dozens of eyes turned to see, even little Lavi in the corner looked, and Tyki turned to the little child beside him, "Why don't you tell us your name?"

The child nodded and faced the room shyly; the giant stuffed ball thing still in arm, "Hi. My name is Awen. And I am this many years owd." At that the little child held up two fingers and brightened the room with a proud smile.


	2. A little crush

Chapter 2: _A little crush_

* * *

Ever since coming to the Daycare, Allen had seen the prettiest girl his little eyes had ever set on. She had really soft looking hair and it was soft too. Allen had slept next to her during nap time and played with her hair while she slept. They were like nice long strands of liquorice, except not nasty.

He never talked to her though; he was too shy, and maybe she was too because she never came to talk to him either. Lavi spent a lot of time with her though…. She was friends with Lavi – really good friends, but Lavi seemed to be good friends with so many people. Even with Allen: others came to talk to Allen – especially the daycare staff, Tyki – since he had arrived, but Lavi really tried to be good friends. He was happy, and touchy, and spoke… _a lot_. He would do all those things with Kanda too, even gave her a cute nickname: Yuu-chan. Allen wanted to give her a cute nickname too, but he couldn't think of one yet. So maybe he would just use…

"Yuu-chan."

Kanda had been reading but stopped upon hearing Allen. Kanda looked at Allen momentarily before turning an angry frown at Lavi who had been giggling at the name. Kanda tossed the book aside, getting up to chase after the redhead and possibly strangle him as well. Allen thought they began a game of tag and ran after the two laughing merrily along the way. Allen did not get far as he felt himself caught and lifted into the air. He struggled and pouted, he did not want to fly right now.

"Uh uh uh. Seems like you've made some problematic friends. I hope that's not what you become." Tyki hoisted Allen onto a changing table; diapers, powder, wipes in neat piles nearby- all with Allen's name neatly scrawled over them.

Allen twisted and fussed - head turning this way and that way spotting Kanda attacking a fallen- yet hysteric- Lavi with a large yet firm pillow.

Allen's pudgy little fingers grasped at the air reaching toward Kanda. His legs were lifted before between became damp, cold, then warm as new diapers fit snuggly around him. Tyki barely set Allen on the floor and pulled up the little gray shorts before Allen was already sprinting toward his two friends. When he reached the two he barreled into Kanda. Kanda was caught off guard and they tumbled onto the floor, Allen in a fit of giggles.

Kanda shoved a still laughing Lavi away and moved out of Allen's reach; staring at the child wearily. Allen stared back as well- absolute joy on his rosy cheeks.

"So pweedy."

Kanda and Lavi got quiet. Kanda's eyes wide and Lavi's shoulders shook sporadically.

"Oooo!" Lavi crooned, "Allen has a crush on Yuu-chan!"

Kanda glared.

"Yuu-chan!" Allen repeated.

Kanda's cheeks turned red.

"Oooh~ Yuu likes Allen too!" Lavi couldn't help it. He laughed and laughed; his emerald eyes twinkling in delight. He pointed at Kanda in his hysterics.

Kanda scowled; tiny teeth bared with ill intend. Kanda's mouth opened...

"Yuu bit me!" Lavi cried out in pain. Tears running down his young face. He shook his finger wildly, blowing fiercely to ease the hurt.

Kanda mocked the red head, sticking out a pink tongue in triumph. Allen stared at the dancing boy in wonder, a smile ever present on his pale face.

Lavi sniffled; his finger throbbing. "Allen." Allen looked up. "Kiss my finger and make it better?"

"Boo-boo?" Allen pointed to the finger Lavi held out. Lavi nodded encouragingly and sniffled for added effect. Though the pain _was_ still present.

Lavi smiled as Allen's face moved toward the finger. Tiny face determined; cheeks puffed out.

Allen's lips touched the finger- and Lavi beamed- before Allen's mouth opened and took the finger between- chomping on it... _hard_.

Lavi howled in pain- fresh tears leaking from his eyes. Kanda blinked at the sight before a slow creeping smile spread.

Allen looked over to see Kanda smiling and couldn't help but smile in delight knowing that he made Kanda happy. With the smile of encouragement, Allen could think of nothing better than to chase Lavi around crying out "Boo-boo. Boo-boo."

When Lavi saw the intent he shrieked in horror and ran away, wondering what the staff was even there for as they just laughed along.


	3. A Christmas kind of Birthday

Chapter 3: _A Christmas kind of Birthday_

* * *

It had been a few days since little Allen had become a member of The Order- the name of the daycare that had the staff questioning its accuracy since the children who came daily were a rambunctious bunch. They always seemed to get into some sort of mischief one way or another. There was no real semblance of 'order' to be found.

Allen fit in just fine.

He sat among Lavi and Kanda near the play corner. Kanda sat in a small beanbag chair, reclined- knees bent so he could use it as a prop for his book as he read. Lavi also had a book; his filled with colourful pictures. He lay on his stomach, feet in the air, swinging back and forth as he looked at the pages. Allen too looked at Lavi's book, eyes sparkling at all the colour and images on the page. He sat on the floor, knees to chest, with his big yellow winged stuffed toy squeezed tightly in his arms.

"And then the dragon swooped down," Lavi made an exaggerated motion with his arm making it go up then down quickly, "and grabbed the princess." Here his hands darted out and pulled Allen's legs. The boy's eyes widened in surprise before squealing in laughter. The vibrant redhead grinned at his accomplishment.

Kanda clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, making a 'tch' sound. "Do you have to be annoying, idiot?"

"Yuu's jealous because my book has pictures."

Allen had gone back to staring at the picture book, expression unwavering. "Yuu," Kanda looked over at his name and frowned, "princess."

Lavi tried to hide his giggles and Kanda glared at him before looking to Allen wearily.

"You do look like a princess, Yuu. When Yuu's not grumpy." Lavi chuckled to himself and Kanda's frown deepened. He shut his book with a huff and barked for Lavi to 'Be quiet.' "Besides, the short stack is the real princess." Allen tilted his head innocently, not really understanding Kanda's words. Lavi shrugged, nonchalant while Allen finally smiled again as his confusion wore off; he turned his gaze and continued staring at Kanda. At the look Kanda blinked and looked away- his cheeks brightened.

The daycare staff, Tyki, chose that moment to join them. "Hey!" He spoke brightly, a smile on his lips. "Do you guys want to join in on the Arts and Crafts? We're making Christmas cards."

Allen perked up, "Curu...cru-su….kissmus?" He fumbled, not quite able to form such a complex word just yet. And the smile that lit up his little face afterward stopped anyone from trying to correct him. "My bathdee."

"Wait!" Lavi's eyes widened after a pause. "Your bathdee!?" He shook his head, "birthday? Allen, you were born on Christmas?"

The younger boy continued smiling, his head bobbing up and down proudly.

"We have to celebrate! The daycare won't be- oomph." Lavi's words were cut short by a kick to his shin. He had bolted to his feet in his surprise at Allen's news. Now he pouted at Kanda but the older boy showed no remorse as he tilted his head toward Tyki. The teen sighed exasperatedly with a look that told him to remain quiet.

Allen looked between each of the others, utterly confused.

"So Allen." Tyki interjected smoothly, "Wanna make Christmas cards?"

Allen nodded and took Tyki's offered hand. "Come along." The older boy gestured toward the other two; Kanda following albeit reluctantly as he put his book aside.

They joined the other kids in the arts and crafts corner. A bunch of colourful papers, felt, ribbons, and everything else that could be used to make cards sat before them. Allen immediately became taken by jumbo markers, uncapping them and scribbling on any available surface. Said surface unfortunately also involved the table.

Lavi quickly tutted the boy, trying to push paper to cover the table. Allen expectedly took it as a game, trying to avoid the paper instead. The redhead let out an exaggerated gasp when some of the ink ended up on his hand. Allen giggled even harder. Kanda smirked, and Lavi pouted reaching for a marker himself.

"Don't even-" but before he could say 'try it,' Lavi did. A red stripe swiped against his wrist as he tried to block the attack to his face. Before the irritated boy could lunge at the other, Reever was there to pull them apart.

The Australian man gave the two a stern look; Lavi slumped his shoulders, while Kanda folded his arms in defiance, and glared.

"Keep it up why don't you. You'll spend time in the corner while everyone enjoys what comes next." Reever drawled noncommittally, but his threat was every real. Lavi knew, as he spent lots of time there.

Kanda huffed defiantly, but his arms unfolded as his hand made tiny fists at his sides.

Reever looked at the two and sighed.

Without anything else said, the lights suddenly went out earning a gasp from most of the children. Lavi looked around quizzically, and Kanda looked ready to fight anything that dared approach him. Except for Allen who had been standing close by and latched onto his sleeve like a frightened child.

He tried to decide whether to shake little Allen off or let the child be. But before he could decide, soft singing echoed throughout the room as Tyki reappeared. One by one more people joined in and Kanda's attention was successfully captured.

He didn't notice when Allen let his sleeve go to stare at the spectacle in front of them.

Tyki held a large circular tray with a three layer circle cake set on it. Blue and yellow frosting slathered on the top and sides. Whoever did the decorations attempted to draw Allen's stuffed toy in the centre. A single candle molded into the number three stuck to the side of the giant blob with a single flame burning atop it.

"Ma-"

"Make a wish. Make a wish!" The jovial redhead cut Reever off in his excitement. Too much excitement. He riled Allen up as well, but he looked ready to blow the candle out himself. Kanda had to pull him back by the collar of his shirt.

With not much prompting, Allen blinked his eyes. Giggling at the game. And that was the closest they would get to him closing his eyes to make a wish. His rosy cheeks puffed out, eyes narrowed in determination, and he blew with all his might.

But it was more hot air than anything. The flame flickered but didn't die. Everyone watched as Allen tried once, twice, three times. A pout forming in disappointment.

Kanda stepped beside the younger child and blew at the candle, finally outing the fire. Those waiting clapped because it was over while Allen looked toward Kanda like a hero. Wide eyes filled with admiration.

Reever wasted no time cutting and plating large slices of cake with the help of Tyki handing them out.

Kanda's slice sat next to him because he didn't really like sweets. Allen looked beside himself, there wasn't a part of him that didn't have a part of the crumbly sweet treat. Icing on his button nose, pouty lips, hair, cheeks, fingers, everywhere.

When things quieted down, Lavi's curiosity was too much to bare. "What did you wish for, Allen?"

"Wish for?"

"Yeah!" Then, "What do you want?"

Allen looked at Kanda. Kanda startled at the attention. Lavi spazzed like a fangirl.

Sending a withering glare to the redhead, Kanda tried to derail the situation by offering the child his piece of the cake. Allen's eyes rounded and lit up like a Christmas tree. In fact, the tree was in the background and the lights reflected in his pale gray eyes.

Kanda didn't know it, but all Allen wanted while trying to blow out the candles, was cake. And cake was what he got.

* * *

 **A/N:** Needless to say, this was actually supposed to be out during Christmas for Allen's birthday... :/


	4. Meet the in-laws

Chapter 4: _Meet the in-laws_

* * *

The doorbell to the daycare ran almost constantly. It was early morning, and the holidays were over. Everyone tried to get their responsibilities to be someone else's until the day was done and they inevitably had to resume their duty once again.

Reever had gone to open the door for the _n_ th time when he thought there would be yet another new face to add to the fold. He had never seen the man in front of him before- well dressed in a tailored black coat-tailed suit and a large rounded top hat perched atop his head. The man looked important and had the Australian wondering who his child was before he looked down and felt his eyes widen.

Little Allen clung to the man's leg as if he would never see him again. The giant stuffed yellow thing that had become synonymous to Allen for once not held in his hands- the man did so instead. Reever wondered how he had missed that.

"Ah, good day." The man greeted in a way expected of his appearance.

"...G'day. Um, I thought Allen wasn't going to be here today?"

"My apologies. He was meant to stay with me, but something unexpected came up."

"No worries. Did something happen to his dad?" Meaning the red headed man they had all come to know as Allen's guardian.

"Where are my manners. My name is Mana. I'm Allen's father. Cross is a dear friend and Allen's godfather."

Upon hearing his name Allen let go of the man only to put his hands in the air, grasping at nothing while chanting, "Up. Up."

The man bent down to Allen's level and put a hand on the boy's chocolatey brown hair. "Allen, we talked about this. Daddy has to work..." Allen's eyes were large and watery and Reever almost felt bad for the man. He would offer to do the man's job if it meant he got to stay with his son if: one- he wasn't lazy, and two- he already had his hands full with multiple troublemaker kids.

The man continued trying to placate the boy when a loud irritated voice called out to "Go away!" The three looked in the direction and Allen's eyes lit up.

Kanda- with lips pulled down in a frown so early in the morning stomped ahead of a man with curly, frizzy brown hair- calling after the retreating back. A boy with a football laughed uproariously as the man called out "Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun" with tears in his eyes, possibly hoping for a good-bye hug with his arms outstretched.

Once Kanda passed by, squeezing himself between Reever and Mana whom still stood at the entrance as if some sort of barricade to keep the frizzy headed man away- Allen followed suit. Mana could only raise an eyebrow at the action, and couldn't help the slight ache in his chest at how quick his little boy seemed to forget him for another.

Kanda shrugged off his jacket in a huff and kicked off his boots, putting them into the cubby labelled so neatly with his name spelt out. When he turned he jumped seeing Allen standing beside him. "What?" he asked warily but only received a shake of the head in return.

With nothing else to do or say, and not wanting to linger at the door for fear his guardian would try to continue pestering him, Kanda turned away. He managed to take two steps before turning to see Allen in a tizzy tugging at his winter coat and scarf. Another few good tugs and Kanda was sure the toddler would be strangled by the colourful fabric wrapped so securely around the pale delicate neck. He looked to see the adults engaged in some sort of conversation. Reever neglecting his job, and the guardians allowing it being said cause of distraction.

Daisya ran in shortly after- football in hand- knocking into the small child. Allen teetered and tottered before falling onto his hands and knees. He was bundled way too warmly to ever manage staying up straight.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Kanda barked out kicking Daisya in the shin and earning a surprised yelp before going over to the fallen child. With a sigh as if the world were upon his shoulders, he hoisted Allen up. He didn't see it but Daisya looked on with a curious raise of the brow.

Kanda cast one more look at the door seeing that, yes, Reever clearly forgot his job entailed taking care of the kids and ensuring that they were out of wet raincoats, winter coats, jackets, shoes, and anything else that would hinder them inside the building. Kanda did the job.

Unwinding the scarf. Unzipping and unbuttoning - why did it have so many mechanics- the coat. Undoing the suspenders that held up the snowpants. The child had so much on that Allen could pass for an unfinished snowman in both shortness and roundness.

Lastly were the boots that the child tried to kick off in the manner that Kanda had done shortly before. Kanda scolded with a, "cut it out. Stay still," as the laces needed to be untied. But Allen just giggled.

Kanda thought about gathering the discarded clothes on the floor and putting them away in Allen's cubby, but he left them to spite Reever who was still at the door.

Allen grabbed his hand and the two turned to enter the main hall, and saw Daisya still standing there- a smug smile on his face. His eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"What!" Kanda glared at the boy grinning at them. He only responded with a sing-songed, "nuuuh~thing" looking at their joint hands. A fierce blush ravaged Kanda's cheeks as he shook Allen's hand free, telling Daisya to shut up as the boy only laughed.

As the three walked into the main area of the daycare, Daisya grabbed Allen around the shoulders earning a squeak. Kanda looked back at the two.

"Name's Daisya. I'm 'Yuu- _kun_ 's' big brother. Nice to meetch-oooh. So smooth." He rubbed his cheek against Allen's, becoming distracted in his speech. Allen pouted and tried to push him away but didn't have to fuss for long as Kanda approached and kicked his 'brother' in the shin.

"Yuu! Not the legs. Those are my precious football legs."

"Shut up, you clown."

"No need to be jealous. I'm not tryna steal ya _sweetheart._ " He giggled at his own joke before a, "Poor Alma," with feigned concern as Kanda gritted his teeth trying to control himself from kicking the older boy another time. Then he realised he didn't care and did it anyway.


	5. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**A/N:** Hey guys~ It's been a while hasn't it? Not really, but~. Honestly I kind of lost motivation for writing in general. Though, it's slowly coming back and I've been working on some new things. That's not to say I've forgotten my current stories at all. I definitely want to finish them and with that I bring you chapter 5 of Lifelong. The next update will not be much of a wait, I assure you.

* * *

"What? I have to look after the brat again?" Cross spoke from his spot on the couch, a glass of wine in hand as he gazed at the man in front of him.

"I'm quite sorry, Marian, but an engagement suddenly arose." The man ran his fingers through his hair a couple times before shrugging into his coat, and straightened the folds. "You just have to pick him up from the daycare and look after him until I get back tonight."

"Why am I always the one to look after the kid." Cross shook the glass making the contents swirl inside. "Shouldn't he be able to look after himself by now."

"Gods I hope not." Mana said still remembering how quickly his little Allen had ignored him in favour of following behind the angry looking girl? He was still not quite familiar with all the children or their guardians from the daycare as, regrettably, Cross was the one who usually dropped and picked Allen up. Just the thought almost weakened his resolve- he just wanted to spend time with his son. He looked over to Cross, "Don't drink that around him." And as an afterthought, "It's only nine in the morning…."

Cross snorted, "You need to sit back and have a glass yourself, Mana. Letting all that refinement go to waste." He smelt the red liquid before taking a sip, "Life is about the finer things in life. Money, Wine, and Women."

"Oh god, what am I doing," Mana spoke to himself- thinking of the reality that Cross was not only the one looking after Allen, but the most trusted person he could think of to be the boy's godfather. Well, he always pulled through...somehow. "I'll remind you again when it's time to get Allen. Look out for my phone call." But Cross just waved him off with a 'You worry too much.'

In fact, it was possible that Mana Walker did not worry enough.

The phone call eventually came, and like the dutiful godfather he was, Cross was at the daycare to pick up his charge. When his little brown haired, wide-eyed godson stared back at him, all bundled in his winter gear and ready to be taken home, Cross just looked to the caretaker. "And there's no way I can pay you to just keep him for a few extra hours?"

Reever sighed, too used to the eccentric redhead already. "No, and his father already called and will be calling again to make sure he's gone."

Cross clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Points for trying, I suppose." The Australian looked at him like he had grown another head but didn't say anything, "Come on, brat. We're wasting time." Allen simply giggled and followed after the taller man, grabbing onto his long coat and using it to keep up, though Cross' strides slowed so he could keep pace.

When they got back home, Cross pulled out a fresh bottle of wine and put it to chill in a bucket of ice. He pulled out a salad bowl and filled it with soft toddler approved cereal, another smaller plate with the yellow mascot that Allen carried around printed in the centre of the ware. He put some heated up lasagna onto it, and put a plastic fork on the side.

He sort out Allen who had been sitting on the living room couch colouring in a book that was kept on the end table. Cross frowned at the item, thinking he had already moved all such items from the vicinity. When he called to Allen motioning to the toddler's room, he saw the boy shove the book between the cushions of the couch. Cross silently gave the kid props for being clever.

When they got to Allen's room, Cross placed the bowl of cereal and plate of lasagna on the little table that was stationed there with a matching chair. The floors covered in colourful puzzle mat pieces illustrating a park. "Sit." Allen did. Cross then turned on the tv in the room and put in a dvd making sure it was a series with lots of episodes to keep the boy occupied.

Cross turned to leave and he could hear the pitter patter of little feet behind him. He stopped and felt Allen crash into him. Giggles quickly ensued. Cross' hand met his face and slid down slowly before he turned to face the boy who barely reached his knees. He pointed to the seat and Allen pouted. Cross stared at the boy and the boy stared back. A smile now on his face and he didn't move an inch. Allen lifted his hands and Cross almost glared. The boy sure was a manipulative one for one so young.

Cross lifted his godson into his arms, walking back to the chair and desk set, dropping the boy into it at a safe distance, and Allen giggled at impact. Cross backed away, Allen's eyes on him like he was ready to do it all again but Cross pointed at him, "Stay." Hoping the command would keep the boy there. He turned on the DVD and was thankful when the overly cheerful theme rang out in the room to fully capture the boy's attention.

With Allen completely rapt with the images on the screen, Cross used the chance to leave the room. The wine was chilled and he moved it to the end table. He sat on the couch and checked his watch. It was only a few minutes until…. Cross stuffed his hand in-between the couch pulling out the colouring book that the brat had hidden there. He thought about where to put it before he simply shoved it into the desk drawer.

Not even a minute had passed then when the doorbell rang. A smile spread across his face and he strolled to the door and opened it to reveal a voluptuous woman noticeable even beneath the thickness of her winter coat. When she stepped into the warmth of the house, Cross helped her out of her jacket and took a minute to appreciate the snug keyhole sweater and mini skirt. He didn't know how she could manage to wear such a thing with the winter they were having but he did not mind the sight and could not complain. "You're early."

The woman ran a finger across his shoulder, "I didn't want to make you wait."

The two moved to the couch and Cross poured them both a glass of wine. The woman took a sip, "You have amazing taste as usual."

He put an arm around her shoulder, "Some things just come naturally." Like the kiss they shared.

The woman pulled back and smiled, "Oh my. Always such a charmer." And they went in for another kiss but the woman tilted her head to the side. Her gaze fell upon something that wasn't the redhead in front of her and he lifted a brow at the frown on her face. "Do you have a kid?"

"Of course not." And he held her chin to focus her gaze back on him. She did but the frown only deepened with traces of confusion.

"Then who is that?" She pointed in a direction and Cross' gained a frown of his own. He didn't have to turn for realisation to dawn on him- but he did anyway.

Allen stood next to the end table staring up at them with big brown eyes filled with wonder like he could not figure out the answer to a problem. When those eyes fell on the lady she gasped. When Allen gave her a shy smile she was on her feet as she cooed because he was " _so_ cute." And before the little boy knew it, he was being pressed against the woman's ample bosom in a feverish hug. "Oh, Marian. Who is this tiny angel?"

The redhead didn't know whether to feel proud of the boy for gaining attention from the beautiful woman and encountering her chest, or if he should be annoyed that he was interrupted from possibly being in the same situation as the boy now. So he felt both. And before he could give an answer on the boy's origin the boy himself spoke up. "My name is Awen."

And the woman actually squee-d, but who could actually blame her. Cross begrudgingly admitted that he was the 'brat's godfather' and that he was stuck on babysitting duties. But the woman reprimanded him to 'don't be silly' because Allen was nothing but precious. And she knew that with the unshakable resolve that she knew her boobs were one hundred percent real.

"You should have told me sooner." The woman said shrugging into her coat. "I don't want to get in between your precious bonding time. Isn't that right, Allen?"

"Uh!" He responded enthusiastically and the woman gushed again.

She then turned to Cross, "Give me a call when you're free, okay." And the two shared one final kiss before she was leaving the house, a bounce in her step. When Cross turned to the boy, he saw Allen wearing the same expression he was when he had been standing at the end table earlier. Dawning hit Cross faster than the end of his date.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Feel like I should mention this- Allen and Kanda's gender pronouns switching between 'him' and 'her' in certain instances is not because I'm sleep deprived and can't keep what they are straight long enough as I write, I promise. Hah, it's intentional because as of the moment, Allen as shown in the first chapter currently thinks Kanda is female and vice versa. The event of the story had only been going on for a few days even though it seems like forever (at least it does to me -_-)

On a side note, I _am_ sleep deprived, haha, I hope I caught all my grammar mistakes and such, but if I didn't...

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned~


	6. Kanda's first kiss

Part two~

* * *

"Listen kid. We got to talk." Cross stood in front of his godson, who seemed happy to ignore him to finally continue colouring in his clown themed colouring book. "What you just saw." Allen looked up as Cross armed himself with the two stuffed toys that he had brought to drive his point home. "This-" He was smacking the heads of the dolls against one another. Allen rapt with attention looking at the action with amusement on his features, "is a kiss. And it's between people who like each other. Got it." He looked at the dolls still held in his hands, frowned, and threw them aside.

Allen nodded and clapped. "Kiss! kiss! kiss!" He chatted, accompanied with kissing sounds, apparently he was paying more attention to what was going on with Cross and his lady friend than Cross wanted him to.

"Okay. Okay. I give up. Just don't go saying that shit to your dad."

Allen looked at him. It was the second time he heard the strange new word peppering Cross' words for the night. Allen opened his mouth. Cross' eyes widened in horror when he saw the shape the kid's mouth was making. He _knew_ what word he was going to say. And the redhead would rather explain why his son knew one over the other and with that in mind- he made up his mind. Hands lightening fast to collect the dolls left abandoned on the couch- smacking their faces together.

The brown haired boy giggled and his attention shifted as he said, "kiss." And Cross ran a hand down his face but could live with it. It wasn't like the boy could go trying things out.

Mana didn't get back that day until late at night, much like he said he would. It was Allen's bedtime and he was caught between disappointment and relief when he saw his son was still awake. At least he would get to be a parent for the night and tuck his child into bed. He was amused when the toddler saw him and stretched his hands out to be lifted up. Mana easily complied, gathering the child into his arms.

It was when Allen started his chant of, "kiss kiss kiss," that Cross whipped his head around to see what was happening. But Mana only cooed at the boy endearingly, amused at his son's enthusiasm and he rained tiny kisses down on the boy's forehead and cheeks. Allen giggled happily and Cross internally sighed in relief.

As Mana saw Cross heading to the front door, he turned to him, "Are you certain you can't stay for dinner, Marian?"

"You know me Mana. I think I spent enough time with the brat for a day. Daddy needs some alone time."

Mana frowned but left it at that.

-oOo-

Cross was spared the next day when Mana had enough time to take Allen to the daycare himself. And it was the usual shenanigans between the kids as usual.

"Lavi!" Reever stomped after the redhead in his haste, "Not everything you read in a book, you try! I _know_ Bookman didn't give you sugar. Calm down!" But the boy just laughed jovially, running circles around the man.

Kanda watched the scene unfold before him, completely unamused. Lavi's nonsense was making it hard for him to concentrate on his book. Even if it was filled with pictures. Allen as usual was glued close by, head poking over Kanda's shoulder to see the pages.

Tyki couldn't help the Australian man in his current endeavors because he was stuck turning the rope for a game of jump rope. His knees hurt, and his legs began going numb having to bend low to be height level to the other children. They merrily sang silly rhymes that matched and counted how many times they could jump.

 _Cinderella dressed in yel'low, went outside to kiss a fella..._

Allen turned to the girls with their song. "Kiss a fella."

Kanda turned to look at the younger one's words, but Allen was no longer looking at the girls jumping rope. Instead, those big reflective gray orbs were focused upon him. "What?" he asked a bit wary.

 _-Kiss a fella...Made a mistake and kissed a snake..._

The girls sang as another's turn to jump came up. Allen blinked up at Kanda, and Kanda blinked right back.

" _For god's sake_ , Lavi! You're going to poke someone's eyes out with those scissors." The stressed Australian man was still yelling and running after the redhead.

"Yuu!" Kanda jumped not fully knowing why he was startled and suddenly the brown haired two year old was moving closer to him. And he didn't fully register it until a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

" _Oh_!" Lavi stopped dead in his tracks.

" _Ah-ha_!" Reever wrestled the scissors from his tiny fingers, though it was very easy as the redhead's grip was so loose.

And then they were both staring at what was happening before them.

Kanda pulled away, eyes as wide as saucers. Allen looked up, a smile brightening his rosy cheeks.

Time seemed to still with only the jump rope rhymes lowly filtering through.

 _Cinderella kissed a fella_. The words were mixed up, intentionally or not, the four trapped in their atmospheric bubble were unsure. Giggles rang out shortly after.

And that was when Lavi lost it.

The redhead fell to his knees, smacking at the floor in his fit of laughter, which triggered Kanda who could only sputter- still shocked. But little Allen was not finished as he began raining tiny kisses upon Kanda's cheek. Allen always felt happy and loved when his father did that to him.

At this point tears had gathered in the corners of Lavi's eyes. His breath trying to leave him.

Kanda had gained back some sort of composure and tried to push the smaller child away, but Allen was relentless. Kanda was only too happy when Reever pulled the child off, holding him beneath his arm. Kanda's face completely red with embarrassment.

"Oi. Come on Allen," Reever struggled to keep hold on the child as he twisted and turned in his arms to get free, "Stay still."

"I didn't know you two were that serious, Yuu." More howls of laughter and the red in Kanda's face transformed from embarrassment to anger. He got close enough to punch the redhead over the head and Reever had to somehow wrestle the two of them apart, taking hold of Kanda, before it evolved into an all out brawl.

"Time out!" The Australian man barked out. Lavi instantly became sulky, he spent more time than he ever wanted in the time-out corner. It should probably be named after him at that point.

When Reever set Kanda down, in true Kanda fashion, he kicked Lavi in the shin before stomping off to a corner in a huff. The redhead, ever the dramatic one hobbled off in another direction.

"See what you caused?" Reever held the brown haired boy at face level. The boy just pouted back.

And with that, the day passed by much more peaceful than it had started….

Until the guardians of the troublemakers showed up and Reever had to tell them about what occurred.

"If the two brats are the ones who got in a fight. Why are we here?" Cross folded his arms in front of his chest; motioning to himself and Mana. "And if the brat's dad is here, why do I need to be?" At that point he gave Mana a look which the man returned. He had conveniently forgotten that they had already been out together when the time to pick Allen up had arrived, and so he was naturally dragged along.

"Yuu started it!" The redhead argued and was swiftly clouted in the back of the head for 'talking back,' by his annoyed looking grandfather.

Cross raised a brow at the comment because he didn't yet realise that Lavi was not talking about him, and that the other child in the group was actually named 'Yuu.'

"Well, Lavi and Kanda did have a fight..." Reever scratched the back of his head, "And it started because of what happened between Kanda and Allen." The brown haired boy perked up at the mention of his name. So did Mana, looking at the one named Kanda- who happened to be the one that stole his little boy's attentions.

"The way I see it," Cross eased in for much unneeded commentary. "The brat's whose name came up twice is the one who caused the problems."

"What'd you say old man?" Kanda huffed at his own defence which only made Cross slide a cool look his way. He'd give the kid credit for guts as he was still scowling and hadn't looked away.

"Yuu- _kun_." The frizzy haired man, the last in attendance, finally spoke up. He looked kind but his voice was stern and Kanda was smart to say silent. "And, let's please not jump to conclusions and hear what Mr. Wenhamm has to say."

Cross snorted, but said nothing more. He saw where the kid got his guts.

Reever cleared his throat. "Right. As I was saying, I don't think anyone holds full responsibility."

"What exactly happened?" Bookman spoke up, face impassive.

Reever wondered why the guardians had to be as intense as their charges were troublesome. "Um, Allen-" they all glanced at the boy and he smiled sweetly, "how should I say this..."

Lavi happily offered his services. "He kissed Yuu-chan!"

Kanda went red in the face. Allen continued to smile. Cross' arms tightened and he tried very hard to avoid looking at the boy's father. Said man's eyes widened as he bent onto the floor to be eye level with his son.

"This is what they're teaching kids these days?" Bookman's voice held a bit of disgust and his hand lifted as if to take a puff of something that was not there. He frowned. "Then, me and the boy are done here."

"Well Lavi and Kanda did have that fight-"

"And that will be taken care of." He grabbed Lavi by the ear gaining a string of 'ow ow ow's.

Cross himself looked ready to book it out of the building and opened his mouth to say as much, but Mana's voice carried over and stopped him cold. "Where did you ever learn such a thing, Allen?"

"Kids pick that kind of stuff up like second nature these days," is what he was trying to explain, but Allen was pointing his chubby little finger in his direction and Mana was suddenly looking at him, eyes narrowed.

"Marian! What in the world-"

"Come on, Mana. The boy has a crush. Take it in stride like-" He turned to the frizzy haired man but what he saw was the last thing he expected to see. Tiedoll had a constant stream of tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed into his hand.

"My Yuu-kun is growing up without me!" More sobs followed _._

All eyes fell back on Cross, and Bookman actually tutted at him.

Mana hadn't spoken again, but as he continued to stare at Cross, the look on his face promised that they would have a long talk about what happened later.

* * *

 **A/N:** guardians of the troublemakers

Hah, I was slightly tempted to name the chapter this after writing it. So fitting. I actually think it might be fun writing segments of the adults together, and that will be their alias.


	7. Too little, too late

Chapter 7: _Too little, too late_

* * *

Along with all the faces Allen had seen after the holidays had ended- Lenalee Lee was among them. There was no denying the confusion in little Allen's brain when he first saw the girl. He had thought she was Kanda. Granted, when he first saw her, he had seen her only from the back. And she was encircled in the arms of an older man who sobbed uncontrollably, wailing things like- "Don't go! Stay with brother! " The blubbering reminded Allen of the frizzy haired man that cried whenever he dropped Kanda off to the daycare. Maybe it ran in the family. And Kanda did have brothers right? So maybe the new weeping man was just another member of Kanda's family.

The next thing that confused the identity of the girl was the way they looked. When she finally turned around. Or at least when she turned her face to the side to avoid the coddling of the sobbing man. Her features looked a bit like Kanda's. Though, her eyes were more rounded he would later find out. They had only been narrowed like Kanda's were in her frustration of trying to get away from her brother.

Her hair was the next issue. It was pulled back in two, but that was not too odd as Kanda sometimes wore her shoulder length hair in one. What was another one then? And so, who could blame Allen as he waddled along to meet who he had thought was Kanda?

The man was still holding on tightly, and they pushed away bumping into Allen who had been unfortunately standing behind. The one who turned, who Allen then realised was not Kanda, looked worried and helped him off the floor asking if he was 'okay'.

The girl was not Kanda, but she was still quite pretty, and Allen made it known when the word tumbled out of his mouth. The girl's brother looked at him for a moment, a glint in his glasses before he grabbed the girl again saying that she was "Not ready to go back to the daycare." And how there were even "More despicable male creatures." Thankfully Reever came over shortly to reprimand the man.

"Komui." He looked on at the scene with pity in his eyes. "It's only your first day back and you're at it again." He sighed.

"Reever! How many boys will you allow around my sweet sister?"

"Brother~" the girl whined. "You're embarrassing me! And you'll be late for work."

"Yeah. Seriously. Now go away." Reever made shoo-ing motions with his hands. Allen just looked on in confusion.

"How can you treat your patron this way?" Komui continued to whine and fuss, his sister had already managed to escape him and stood behind the no nonsense Australian caretaker.

"Ah, right." Reever spoke sounding unapologetic. "Sometimes I forget with the way you act. Can fit right in with the kids here."

Komui's mouth dropped open and the expression made Allen giggle. "Silly," was the only thing he said but it made Komui repeat the action- not because he was trying to entertain the child, but because he was surprised at being poked fun of by the child.

"Come on, Lenalee. Allen." Reever guided the two small children further into the building. "Go to work. Get stuff done." He called back to the glasses wearing man.

Reever didn't stick around to introduce the two, as he had to rush off to the other kids mumbling under his breath about needing new staff. When he was gone, Lenalee turned to him a bright smile on her face. "Hello! I'm Lenalee!" She punctuated her words with a wave even though he was standing right next to her.

"My name is Awen." His smile was as sweet as his words.

"Allen!" Lenalee saw a blur of red before she saw the face under all the bright hair. When their eyes met, the redhead's green eyes sparkled like gems. "Lena. You're back! Did you meet Allen?" He pushed the little one out for the girl to see. She she giggled at his excitement.

"Hi Lavi. I'm back."

"How was China?" Lavi's eyes continued to sparkle, his excitement barely contained. His thirst for knowledge already apparent in his young age.

Lenalee looked at Allen who seemed just as excited. Lavi's energy was contagious. She revelled in the attention and went on and on about the foods they ate. The things they saw. Her words weren't as extensive as Lavi's whose nose was stuck between the pages of a book more oft than not, but he continued to nod encouragingly.

The girl saw Allen glance at the door every time a child ran in. Maybe he missed his parents. "Where are you from, Allen?"

His little head tilted to the side as he said the name of the street his house was located, not really understanding why the girl wanted to know. Not knowing that was not what she meant. She giggled regardless and the three made their way to the play corner. Lavi immediately had a book in his hands while Lenalee and Allen played with colourful blocks.

The latter two looked up when they heard footsteps, more like stomps approach them. Even before they saw who was there they had heard annoyed grumblings of, "crying old man" and "just go away," before meeting the scowl of Kanda. Lavi too immersed in his book to even take notice of the changes going on around him.

Lenalee opened her mouth to greet her friend but before she could get the words out, Allen bounded to his feet and ran- though it was more of a waddle- over to the irritated looking figure. Arms flung around him as earlier grumblings faded away to a look of surprise.

"Has Kanda-kun been away?" Lenalee asked Lavi as Allen's reaction to the boy seemed like he hadn't seen him in a while.

Lavi paused and looked up from his book to see what prompted the girl's question. Allen flitted around Kanda's side as the older of the two tried to pointedly ignore the attention though he didn't tell Allen to go away. Lavi chuckled secretively, his mouth hidden behind his book as he watched the scene.

"Nope." Was all the redhead managed before laughing once more.


	8. Just look below

Chapter 8: _Just look below_

* * *

Lavi liked to think that he was really smart. He read books with a lot of words, sometimes they didn't even have pictures. When his grandfather caught him reading books below his level he would shake his head and question why little Lavi didn't find something more challenging.

Some of his favourite books were stories with a lot of mysteries, and choose your own adventures. He would always try to figure out the problem before the end of the book- and he was really good at it. He was good at it in real life too. That's why, he knew all about Allen.

He knew things that Kanda didn't know. But he didn't blame Kanda, because Lavi knew a lot. And when it came to Allen, the smaller child was really adorable with head tilts, and eyelashes fluttering in excitement. It was hard to believe that Allen was a boy. But Lavi was one hundred percent sure, because Allen's family also called him that when they all had to meet with Reever. The small red head was also very sure that Kanda had no clue.

Kanda never paid attention to things around him the way Lavi did. And so he didn't get to hear Allen's secret. A tiny laugh bubbled up in his throat. Kanda still thought Allen was a girl, and he knew that little Allen thought the same of Kanda- because even if Kanda was a little demon child, always yelling at others and being angry, he was very pretty. Maybe being angry made him feel more like a boy. Lavi didn't understand that particular train of Kanda's thoughts. But Lavi always liked playing tricks on others, and seeing the way people reacted to things. Lavi wanted to see what Kanda would do when he found out that Allen was a boy just like them. But if he left if to Kanda he might have to wait years and years and years. So he decided that he would help the boy find out.

When his grandfather found him in the morning to take him to daycare, he was cackling maniacally. The older man thought that maybe he had wrung the redhead's ear too hard when he found out about the fight at the daycare and maybe some screws had loosened. And so he proceeded to wring his ears once more to the chorus of owowow's hoping his grandchild regained his senses.

-oOo-

By the time Lavi got to the daycare, flinging off his coat and boots for Tyki to collect, Kanda was already there. Kanda, while early was always just a bit later than the others because his guardian always had a tough time separating from him. It was a lot like Lenalee's big brother, Lavi giggled fondly thinking of the girl who had only recently returned though the holidays were long since over. Allen was usually one of the first kids to arrive- his red headed guardian always eager to bring him and disappear to wherever.

It was no surprise to see the smallest of them all already there, staring at a flustered Kanda fondly, as the boy tried to ignore him the best he could. Lavi giggled at the sight making his presence known and as expected, Kanda frowned.

"Mornin~ Yuu!" Lavi chirped looking directly at Kanda. The boy's mouth opened to say something but Lavi beat him to it by once again speaking. "And Yuu too."

The boy's frown deepened before he was spitting fire. "Don't use my name like that, you stupid idiot."

"That's redundant, Yuu."

Kanda's glare was scathing.

"It means that it's repetitive." Lavi saw that Allen was now looking at him with the most distressed pout he had ever seen. Because Lavi was annoying his poor "princess." He backpedaled because he was no stranger to Allen testing out his baby teeth on him, and liked being bit less and less.

"Yuu!" Lavi switched gears. "Are you gonna marry Allen someday?"

Kanda's face exploded in a burst of colour. Embarrassment and anger turning him red. Allen's cheeks were perpetually rosy in the cold winter days. But his eyes sparkled at the thought. "Who'll be the groom. I wonder."

The look on Kanda's face was too good to be true. Lavi was enjoying himself too much. "What kind of dumb question-?"

"Awen." The two older boys looked at the smaller. "Awen will be."

"Good choice. Yuu'll look good in a dress!" The redhead gave his friend a thumbs up, narrowly missing a kick to the shin, before Kanda whirled on the shorter of the three.

"You can't be a groom if you're a girl." His voice was grumpy, and his eyebrows were lifted, almost condescending. Lavi hid a smile behind his hands trying not to let laughter slip through. Allen looked really confused.

"Awen can be a bwoom." A giggle slipped past Lavi's lips. He couldn't help it. "Awen isn't a girl." And Allen was filled with the righteous indignation that only a child could have when told something they knew to be wrong. "Yuu-chan is the girl."

The redhead snorted when he saw Kanda's saucer-wide eyes. Kanda looked like he was slapped in the face by a hamster.

"Maybe none of us are girls." Lavi shrugged, but his smile was still present. "There's a way to find out."

Kanda ignored his second comment, "The shorty is a girl."

And Allen was right behind to defend himself with, "Am not!" His big, bright grey orbs misty in frustration.

"Just look." Lavi was all childish wisdom. When the others looked at him, he pointed down. "We agree that I'm a boy." He gave a toothy grin, to the encore of Kanda's scoff. "So if Yuu has what I have-" "Oi" "-he's a boy too. And if Allen does, then we're all boys!"

And so they did. And they found out that they were actually all the same. And it really didn't change anything.

Kanda's shock being that he didn't know that a boy could be as short, and adorable, and bright as Allen. Allen still thought Kanda was the prettiest person he ever saw. Even if he was a boy.

Lavi was only a little disappointed.

"What- what are you doing?" Reever's voice rang out to the three boys with their pants dropped around their ankles. "Why is this my job…." The words were dipped and soaked in exasperation, before he turned to look around the room in sudden panic.

The other kids stood, staring. Reever remembering that Lenalee had only recently returned. But he didn't count her amongst those in vincity, and remembered that she had yet to show for the day. A weak sigh of relief left him. "Thank-"

"What is this!?" Reever turned to see Lenalee, her eyes covered by her ever dramatic older brother. "How can you allow my precious angelic sister be exposed to such- such!" Reever was positive if Komui had had a hand free, he would gesture it wildy at the boys were were causing the stir.

Kanda had enough presence to pull his pants up. And he immediately did the same for Allen. Lavi just stared a bit dumbly, before Kanda kicked him into gear. Quite literally.

"Don't have a conniption, Komui. It's just kids being kids."

But Komui heard nothing over the ranting and raving between the cries about his sister. "I hope you intend to call up both Bookman and Tiedoll about this fiasco."

Somehow Reever knew, one way or another, he would have to because Komui showed no signs of letting it pass. "I knew you were trouble." He looked pointedly at the brown haired, gray eyed boy. "You can't fool me with those eyes. No one is more cuter than my Lenalee."

Lenalee protested as Komui hugged her hard to his side. Reever smacked his own forehead and let the hand slide down the length of his face. It would be a long day.


End file.
